DRW Gas Zombie
Gas Zombies are a new version of zombie appearing in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West. They are much stronger than the other zombies and are also much quicker, and can vomit blood on their targets, stunning them for a short time. Their escape commands are also a bit more complex and faster than normal zombies. Gas zombies, are zombies that have mutated from the gas unleashed upon Fortune City by Phenotrans, granting them increased speed and strength over regular zombies, and the ability to project blood at their enemies. It is unknown how the gas strengthens the zombies, but it most likely causes some kind of chemical reaction with the queens inside a zombie's body, causing mutation. It was invented to mature queens at a faster rate for harvest, due to the large quantity required to make Zombrex. It is currently impossible for zombies to become gas zombies on their own, and the gas required is not natural, thus the only way gas zombies can be created at this time is through human intervention. They are first seen when Sergeant Dwight Boykin arrives with his unit. A vent is leaking green gas, and one of the zombies happens to stand over it. The Special Forces soldier is at first not intimidated by the zombie, but then it mutates and becomes much more powerful, able to withstand several shots. The zombies surrounding the vent quickly turn into gas zombies, and then proceed to kill the surrounding soldiers, except for Dwight. Overview Once spotted, Gas Zombies will pursue Chuck faster than normals zombies, and will only break pursuit when he leaves the area. This results in Chuck being pursued by a "train" of a dozen or more Gas Zombies as he moves through an area. Often, they will vomit blood at Chuck before attacking him, which will cause him to pause and violently cough for several seconds - more than enough time for him to be surrounded. Their swipe attack is also somewhat faster and stronger compared to normal zombies, typically dealing about 1 block of health. Their escape commands are much more demanding and can be easy to fail at first, leaving unfamiliar players to suffer. Gas Zombies also have a better chance to be housing a queen than normal zombies, however, one that does and one that doesn't have no difference until death. After death, the body will typically shake violently similar to a seizure until the head explodes, releasing a queen. Unlike regular queens, the ones rewarded for killing Gas Zombies will quickly move towards the nearest floor vent. If they reach this spot they will disappear in a puff of smoke. If you need the queen, be sure to catch it in time. Tactics * Gas Zombies blend into groups of normal zombies extremely well, and move through them quickly. Assume that any tightly-packed group of more than a dozen zombies has at least one hiding among them. * Gas Zombie vomit attacks have enough range to strike from beyond the rear camera angle, and stun Chuck long enough for him to be surrounded on all sides. When in areas frequented by Gas Zombies, change the angle often and listen carefully for their battle roars. * Gas Zombies are drawn to the battle roars of other Gas Zombies. Any attack by a Gas Zombie in a populated area will quickly attract more Gas Zombies. * Gas Zombies are significantly faster and more maneuverable than normal zombies, and will not break pursuit unless Chuck leaves the area, meaning any attack is merely the precursor to a swarm. * Gas Zombies have a longer grapple range and can initiate a grapple even if they are not facing Chuck - under no circumstances attempt to shove past them. * Gas Zombies can attack repeatedly once they grapple Chuck - expect to lose at least two squares of health to each grapple. Chuck should maintain a high level of health at all times once Gas Zombies are introduced. * Gas Zombies are as resilient as Looters and Mercenaries. Do not engage them in combat unless Chuck is wielding a relatively undamaged and powerful weapon with a horizontal sweep such as Defilers, Laser Swords and Knife Gloves. Fire Extinguishers, Snowball Cannons and Freezer Bombs will freeze them solid, permitting them to be shattered by unarmed attacks. During Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath, Blast Frequency Guns become available, which will kill multiple Gas Zombies with each shot - though they will only stun normal zombies. Blast Frequency Guns can be combined with Amplifiers to create Super B.F.G.s, which have only fifteen shots to a conventional BFG's fifty but are effective against both types of zombies. Chuck should carry at least one of either at all times once they become available, as Queens only kill Gas Zombies 20% of the time, usually only stunning them for about five seconds. Use this opportunity to run or attack - do not attempt to eat food or check the time. * During Case 7-2: The Only Lead, there is a point where a large number of gas zombies will congregate around a large steel security door in the Underground Tunnels. Before activating this door, the player will have the opportunity to kill up to four hundred Gas Zombies without retaliation, so intent will they be on getting through the door. This tactic makes a sizeable contribution to the "Having a Gas" achievement, and is also a good opportunity to level up quickly and gather a large number of Queens. Gallery dead rising zombie gas.png dead rising zombie gas2.png File:Dead_rising_gas_zombie_2.png dead rising gas zombie.jpg|Attacking Frank File:Dead_rising_gas_zombie.png dead rising gas zombie bust 2.png dead rising gas zombie bust 3.png File:Dead rising gas zombies in nvidia debug mode.jpg File:Gaszombie.jpg File:dead rising 2 gas zombie (2).png File:Gaszombie2.jpg File:dead rising 2 gas zombie.png File:dead rising gas zombies green silver strip.jpg|Silver Strip with the gas References Category:Dead Rising 2 Enemies